bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
The chapter opens with a field of roaring flames and bodies of monsters and humans everywhere. On the piled up bodies, engulfed in blazing flames, a figure stands with an open blade, panting in the heat. Saya wakes up sweating all over: she has had the nightmare again. It is a bright sunny morning in Okinawa and Saya has woken up late as usual. Her day starts with a ruckus as she hurries downstairs where her father George and younger brother Riku have been preping for the inevitable. Saya hurries through everything. A fussed Kai arrives to see the source of ruckus, ending up being forced to give Saya a ride on his bike. While Saya goes back to her room to get her cellphone, George reads out the weather prediction saying it'll rain in the afternoon and Riku wishes he could see the cello man on street again. Rumor has it that the man is looking for someone as he travels on with his cello. Riku gets told off by their dad as he sounds girly. Saya finally gets outside and a plane soars off in the sky. She watches the plane go and a deja-vu sort of feeling crops up in her mind; she thinks it is related with her past. Kai taunts her for spacing out but she asks him the name of the plane. He replies it's a B52 and tells her off for thinking too much. A rumbling noise from Saya's tummy gives Kai another excuse to call her a glutton. But Saya walks off telling she'll walk school rather than go with him. At school, Saya practices her regular high-jump. Seeing that she's all messed up, Kaori asks her what's going on. Saya mentions Kai but it's not about him teasing her. She gets interrupted by a senior student who commends Saya's jumping skills and asks if she was in the track and field club at her middle school as well. Saya stutters and replies that she doesn't remember anything before the past year. Elsewhere, a young boy inquires the condition of 'mice A and B' amidst a group of people. One of them answers men are working hard to track them but so far unable to succeed. The head scientist Van addresses the boy as 'monseiur Charles' who then tells him to call Charles only. Charles then shows his missing right arm to the others and tells them to hurry up and catch the mice as fast as possible, otherwise all of Okinawa would end up like that. The men recount their words to do all possible. Then they trace something heading off to Koza. Back in Koza Commerce High School, Saya is sitting with her? food, thinking about what happened back in early morning. Suddenly a third-year student, Mao Jahana, appears in front of the 'amnesiac' Saya and invites her to play the lead role in a drama for the high school festival. Saya rages at her but Jahana mutters that if Kai's little sister starred in the drama, he would definitely come to school. Kaori figures Jahana-san's famous for chasing Kai. Jahana corners Saya and does not hesitate to tell that she dislikes her. She further tells her off for staying with Kair under the same roof without being blood-related to him. Saya doesn't get how anyone can like Kai that much and points out his flaws. Mao retorts that Saya's not normal either and Kai is the no. 1 bad boy in the locality as well as the baseball ace while he was in first year. Saya is stunned since she didn't know that he played baseball. Right then, Kai enters and announces it's time for her to go to hospital since he'll be busy in the afternoon. Without listening to Saya or noticing the blushed Jahana, he grabs her by the wrist and takes her away. Kai takes her to the hospital for regular checkup but takes a detour to Saya's favorite spot, the seaside. He tries to relieve Saya's stress of trying to recall her identity and promises that no matter what she'll always be part of his family. In hospital, Julia gives her blood transfusion as regular dose and when she leaves, David comes to check on Saya's health report. Her memory is yet to come and until then Saya is of no use. Saya having left earlier than usual, meets Riku who is being bullied by thugs sent by Mao to make Kai come to the drama festival. Saya slaps one of them and taking Riku, breaks into a run. She hears a tune and stops by to see a man playing cello. Riku tells her it's the cello guy. Suddenly, the guy stands up and reaches out his bandaged hand for Saya, calling out her name and saying that he has been looking high and low for her. Saya gets scared and turns back with Riku. This time they bump into Kai. Kai asks her if she knows the guy who seems to be following but she tells that she doesn't know him. The trio return home and have a hearty meal; Saya feels weird and leaves under the pretense of buying calpis. While returning from the mart, Saya has a feeling of being followed. It's the cello guy who has been following her unbeknowth. She is feeling frightened and just then Kai pops up as she hasn't been answering his call. Saya checks for it and finds that she has lost her phone. She thanks Kai for coming to look for her and they head home. Suddenly a monster appears and attacks Saya. Kai tries to save her but the monster throws him aside. The cello guy arrives and saves Saya from the blow of the monster. But then he hands her a sword and tells her to fight the monster. A shocked Saya stares with disbelief and the guy forcefeeds her his blood by a mouth-to-mouth kiss. Saya's eyes change and she grabs the sword, cuts her hand to let blood fill the blade and strikes the monster, slashing it to halves. Kai sees all this speechlessly and a sudden blast draw their attention as a gas station explodes injuring Riku who was nearby. Riku is admitted to the hospital while Saya hasn't got over what happened back then. Kai caress her and calms her down. David calls Saya over and shows her into a room where there's only Julia apart from the two of them. He discloses that the monster was a chiropteran and she is the only one who can get rid of them. She is a weapon with special blood and they are from the Red Shield who are bound to aid her in mission. Saya can't accept it and screams to them that they are lying. David shoots her in chest to prove their words. Saya gapes at her wound which heals instantly rather than kill her. She realizes that she is no ordinary human and breaks down by the major shock of truth. Later Saya finds the cello man and does a proper introduction. He introduces himself as Hagi, her chevalier and only living servant. Elsewhere, Charles orders Van to gather military troops and tell them to prepare attack Koza High where Saya is located. Back in school, Saya takes part in the drama festival, playing the role of an amnesiac. Suddenly a monster breaks into the stage and slaughters the entire audience. Saya saves Jahana from a collapsing ceiling and seeing her heal she calls her a monster and runs away. Meanwhile, Kai finishes beating up some Naha School students who sneaked into Koza and notices something wrong where Saya is supposed to be. The military troop and Charles arrive as well as Hagi who gives her the sword to fight. Saya brings down the chiropteran and looks at the massacre caused by it. She has a flashback of blood and bodies around her. Just then Kai comes in and snaps her out of it. She tells him to go away since it's her battle and he can't do anything. Kai tells her that all he can do is love her while Hagi stands watching with a grievous look. Suddenly a hand emerges from a wall behind and Charles drags Saya over to him greeting her after long since they had last met. Behind the scene, Van calls Amshel and informs him of Charles' current action. Category:Manga Chapters Category:Blood+ Manga